Close to Home
by bubbles4571
Summary: This is a Higher Ground/7th Heaven Story. It is mostly about Scott and Simon. All I can say is that stuff goes on in Simon's life and he is almost to the point where he is going to jsut break down. Enjoy!!!
1. Old Friends

This is my second fan fiction story. Please review it after reading it tho. Cuz I wanna know that people are reading my story. Well this story is a crossover between 7th Heaven and Higher Ground.  
  
BACKGROUND: A long time ago Eric Camden and Peter Scarbrow went to school together. Peter moved when he was a teenager and know the two old friends have found each other and Peter is bringing Sophie and the cliffhangers to Glen Oak.  
  
  
(At Horizan.)  
  
"Peter, why are we having group again today?" Shelby complained sitting down in the chair nexted to Scott.  
  
"I have news." Peter started.  
  
Before he could finish Dave interrupted him and said " What did someone die?"   
  
Peter just shook his head and continued talking. " We are going to Glen Oak. There Sophie and I are going to start to reintroduce you back into pressures."  
  
"Yay, when do we leave?" Shelby said trying to get to the point.   
  
"Tomorrow." Peter said.  
  
(The Camden House.)  
  
"Dad, why are we having a family meeting?" Simon complained.  
  
"I wanted to tell all of you that my old friend Peter is coming to town."  
  
"O yay, can we go know?" Simon asked getting up.  
  
"Simon, sit." Eric demanded.  
  
"Anyways they will be renting out the house next store and I want you guys to be nice to them."  
  
"OK dad, we get it." All then kids said at the same time.  
  
"OK, got then if you want to go so bad." Eric said leaving the room with Annie.  
  
  
The next day Peter and Sophie arrived and Peter went to go greet Eric. Peter rang the door bell and Ruthie answered.  
  
Ruthie opened the door and said. " Hi. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Peter Scarbrow, your dad's friend." Peter answered.  
  
"Oh yeah, so you guys arrived huh?" Ruthie said.  
  
"Yeah, is your dad here?" Peter asked again.  
  
Before she could answer Robbie came into the hallway looking for Ruthie. " Hey snook, I need information."   
  
"What kinda information are we talking about?" Ruthie said ignoring Peter's request to go get her dad. But then Robbie noticed Peter.  
  
"Who are you?" Robbie asked.  
  
"I am Peter Scarbrow, does Eric Camden live here?" Peter said getting impatient.  
  
"Yeah hold on." Robbie then screamed out "Eric!"  
  
Eric came down the stairs holding Sam the messy little toddler who just got into Annie's make up.  
  
"Eric." Peter said.  
  
"Hey, Peter it is good to see you." Eric said handing Sam to Robbie. And shaking Peter's hand.  
  
But Ruthie interrupted and wanted to ask her dad something. ' Dad, can I go over to Alyssa's house?"   
  
"Not today Ruthie." Eric answered her.  
  
"That isn't fair." Ruthie answered.  
  
"Ruthie." Eric scolded.  
  
"Fine, I will go to my room." Ruthie said pouting upstairs.  
  
"Um… Eric, what am I supposed to do with him?" Robbie asked still holding Sam.  
  
"Can you go ask Lucy to give him a bath or could you please?" Eric asked.  
  
"Sure no problem. You ready for a bath Sam." Robbie then reliazed by setting Sam down and saying bath Sam would start running around the house.  
  
"No bath, No bath!!" Sam said running but then Robbie finally cought him and took him upstairs.  
  
"Sorry about that Peter, please come in." Eric said pointing him to the living room.  
  
"How many kids do you have?" Peter said laughing.  
  
"Well there is Matt, Mary, Lucy, Simon, Ruthie, David, and Sam. And then Robbie is Mary's ex-boyfriend that lives with us. Matt just recently married Sarah. So I guess nine. What about you?" Eric asked.  
  
"Well me and Sophie cant have kids so we just recently adopted a set of twins."  
  
"Oh, I am so sorry. What are their name?" Eric asked his friend.  
  
"Their names are Patrick and Mandy. And they just turned three this past month." Peter said.  
  
"Welcome to fatherhood then Peter." Eric said.  
  
"We have them at the house and we have the cliffhangers with us to…I told you about them. Would you like to bring your family to go meet them?" Peter asked.  
  
"Sure, but we will have to wait a little while for Annie to bring Simon home." Eric said. "But for know we have a little more time to visit." 


	2. Mandy

Peter and Eric were still talking when Annie and Simon came into the door. Simon followed Annie and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"What is the matter with you lately Simon?" Annie scolded him after he slammed the door.  
  
"Nothing Mother I am find." Simon said grinning. Meanwhile Eric came over to where the two were standing.  
  
"Don't talk to your mom like that Simon." Eric yelled.  
  
"Oh sorry. Can I go to my room know?" Simon asked yelling.  
  
"No, but you can go get the other kids we are going over to Peter's." Eric said pointing Simon up the stairs.   
  
"Whatever….like I have a choice not to listen to you." Simon said stamping up the stairs just to get a raise out of his parents.  
  
"Annie, what happened at school?" Eric asked his wife.  
  
"His teacher, Ms. Lane said he has been acting up in class and detention does not seem to work with him. I don't get it Eric he never used to be like this." Annie said rubbing her head.  
  
"I know, but I will talk to him later and see what is bugging him." Eric said taking Annie over to the couch to meet Peter.  
  
(Peter's house.)  
  
"Mommy." Mandy yelled running into her moms room while she was trying to unpack.  
  
"What is it hunny."   
  
"Where is P.J. (Patrick James.)?"  
  
"I think he is playing with Scott and Auggie in there room."   
  
"Ok." Mandy said running out of her room.  
  
(The boys room.)  
  
"Where is P.J.?" Mandy asked starting to jump on Scott's bed.  
  
"Mandy, I just made that." Scott yelled.  
  
"Ooops. Sorry."   
  
"That is ok P.J. is over there." Scott said pointing to the closet.  
  
"This is hide and go fetch. You told on me." P.J. said coming out of the closet.  
  
"It is hide and go seek you idiot." Mandy. Meanwhile Sophie was just walking down the hall and heard Mandy say idiot. So she walked into the boy's room.  
  
"Mandy?" Her mom started. " What did I tell you about name calling?"   
"Just not to do it when our around." Mandy said saying it like a joke.  
  
"Mandy Lynn Scarbrow come here know." Sophie scolded. Mandy hide under the bed and Scott picked her up and handed her to Sophie.  
  
"It is time out little missy." Sophie said holding the kicking and screaming little girl who kept saying no."  
  
"Mandy stop it." Sophie scolded again. But Mandy broke her mothers grip and started to run down the hall. Sophie chased her.  
  
"Mandy is in trouble." Patrick said laughing. Sophie also heard this and yelled in the " Patrick."  
  
"Sorry Mommy." P.J. said.  
  
  
A few minutes later The Camdens and Peter entered Peter's house. When they got there they saw Sophie running threw the house trying to catch Mandy. But Peter cought Mandy and set her down.  
  
"What is going on?" Peter asked.  
  
"Mandy you using bad words again." Sophie said answering her husband.   
  
"That isn't true." Mandy yelled. Mommy is lying." Mandy declared.  
  
"Why would mommy lie?" Peter asked his daughter.  
  
"Because mommy loves Patrick more then me." Mandy yelled.  
  
Shelby just came down the stairs and heard what Mandy said. " That isn't true Mandy your mommy loves you."   
  
"Whatever." Mandy said.  
  
"Mandy go sit in the bad girl chair." Peter told her and then Mandy went and stamped off to the chair. 


	3. The Meeting

The Camdens were know over at Peter's new house. When they entered the house they seen his daughter Mandy acting like a brat to put it in harsh terms. A few minutes later though Peter called everyone down stairs so that they could introduce themselves to each other.  
  
"Cliffhangers, I would like you to meet my good friend Eric and his Family." Peter said.  
  
"I am Eric and this is my wife Annie." Eric said pointing to Annie. " Then there are our kids from left to right they are Sam, David, Lucy, Mary, Simon, Ruthie, and Robbie. We also have a son Matt and a daughter in law Sarah."  
  
"You have a big family." Juliet burst out saying.  
  
"Shut up queenie." Shelby said.  
  
"Shell , Juliet stop." Peter said. "This is my family Sophie then our children Patrick and Mandy. The cliffhangers from left to right are Scott, Shelby, Ezra, Daisy, Dave, Juliet, and Auggie." PEter said finishing up. After a few moments of an awkard silence Simon spoke up.  
  
"Who the heck are these cliffhangers, or whatever you call them and why are they here?" Simon blurted out.  
  
"Simon." Eric said.  
  
"No it is ok Eric. They are students at a school back home and we have names for different groups." PEter said finishing up.  
  
"Ok that this is all really great and interesting but I am out of here." Simon said standing up about to leave.  
  
"Simon, sit." Eric said and Simon rolled his eyes and sat back down.  
  
"Yeah Simon if I have to sit threw this so do you." Ruthie blurted out. And all the cliffhangers just stared at them.  
  
"OK, Peter I will come back later but right know I think I need to talk to my family." Eric said giving his family a beyond evil look.  
  
"You can use this room if you want, I will have group with these guys upstairs." Peter said taking the bunch up stairs.  
  
(Upstairs.)  
  
"What is up with them?" Shelby asked when they all sat down upstairs in the computer room. Which had no computer.  
  
"Shelby, you all had bad days in your life and you know that bad moods spread easily. Simon came home in a bad mood and it seems like everyone is catching it." Peter said.  
  
"Whatever." Shelby said sitting back against the chair.  
  
(Downstairs.)  
  
"What was that? I ask you guys to be kind to my friend and his family for one day and you cant even do that." Eric said yelling.  
  
"Sorry dad." Ruthie said.  
  
"And what about you Simon?"  
  
"Um…Sorry." He just said.  
  
(Later.)  
  
Peter and the cliffhangers came back downstairs to find that only Eric, Simon, Ruthie, remained in the room.  
  
"Where did the rest of you go?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Annie had to take Sam and David home for a nap and the other three have to be at work so they had to leave but they said good-bye." Eric said. " But Simon and Ruthie would like to tell you something."  
"I am sorry for acting badly today, can you forgive me?" Ruthie asked.  
  
"Look I aint sorry for acting the way I did I don't want to be here I made other plans and have better things to do then sit around here and get to know my fathers past. Because frankly I just don't care. And oh yes I was supposed to tell you that I was sorry to." Simon said grinning. And Eric shot him another look.  
  
"Well, then we accept your apologizes." Sophie said.  
  
  
A few minutes later Robbie knocked on the door of Peter's house. Scott answered the door and let him in.  
  
"Hey Robbie what's up?" Eric asked.  
  
"Mrs. Camden wants Ruthie to come home to work on her homework. And for Simon to go to is room when he gets home to." Robbie said.  
  
"Ok Robbie." Eric answered.  
  
Later Eric went home after apologizing to Peter once again. 


	4. And So it Began

It was late that night and Simon was staring t his book but in a daze.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
  
"Ms. Lane. I am sorry but can I please get out of detention. I am sorry I forgot my homework." Simon said pleading to his teacher.  
  
"You know Simon, there are other solutions then detention."  
  
"What do you mean." Simon questioned puzzled.  
  
"I mean you do favors for me after school three days a week and I will see to it that you have extremely good grades this semester." Ms. Lane said coming over to Simon and kissing his neck. " don't worry Simon this is only my treat for you." Simon froze but he was freaking out inside his head.  
  
Later that night:  
  
"Simon, your late." Annie said seeing her son walk into the door.  
  
"Sorry mom, I stayed after school.. to help out." Simon said studdering  
  
"What is wrong?" Annie asked.  
  
"Mom, can we talk. As soon as I go check on Sam and David."  
  
"Oh, never mind then it aint important." Simon said walking off to his room feeling disgusted with Ms. Lane.  
  
(END OF FLAHBACK.)  
  
After the flashback Simon thought he was so stupid not to tell his mom. Only since what Ms. Lane made Simon do kept getting worse. Soon she would make him do stuff that was considered illegal. Simon knew that what she was doing was wrong but he felt powerless to stop her. She promised she would stop abusing him but she never did, things just got worse.  
  
Simon soon woke up in a cold sweat when his father was shacking him awake. " Simon we need to talk." Eric said.  
  
"I know dad, I am really sorry. I just don't know what got into me today." Simon said actually meaning it this time and not being sarcastic.  
  
"Look that sums everything up but I would like you to come outside everyone is hear for hot dogs and hamburgers." Eric said getting his son off of his bed.  
  
(Downstairs.)  
  
Simon went outside and the cliffhangers gave him funny looks. But Simon just ignored them and sat down at the table and put his hands on his head and started rubbing his forehead. Scott seen this and came over to him.  
  
"Yo man, you alrite?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yeah I am fine don't worry about it. Look sorry about earlier."  
  
"Don't worry about it man, everyone has bad days." Scott said leaving the table. 


	5. Suspence

That night Simon could not sleep. He kept thinking about Ms. Lane and all the horrible things he made him do with her. By know he just sat up and starred out the window.   
  
(The next day.)  
  
Simon was at school and he was supposed to show Scott around because Peter set something up where each of the cliffhangers would have a buddy at the school. Simon and Scott had all the same classes and there next class was science….Ms. Lane's class.  
  
"Hey Scott can you do me a favor." Simon asked.  
  
"Sure. What is it?" Scott asked.  
  
"Tell Ms. Lane I don't feel so good and that I am at the nurses office." Simon said walking off with a look a horror in his eyes. Scott seen this and got confused because he did not know what was going on.  
  
(After School.)  
  
"Muchacho, hows it shacken?" Scott said coming into there room and sitting on his bed.  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"I don't know." Scott said.  
  
"What is wrong?" Auggie questioned.  
  
"It aint me it is Simon."  
  
"What about him? What did he do know?"   
  
"He was fine all day intill we went to science class. Before we got in the room he bailed and went down to the nurses office and stayed there the entire time."   
  
"Maybe he was not feeling good." Auggie said.  
  
"I don't think that is it. Something weird is going on." Scott said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know yet but something is jut not right with Simon." Scott said picking his pillow up and putting it on his lap. " Something is just not right." 


	6. The Party

It was the next day and everyone had off of school for the holiday weekend. Scott went over to Simon's house for a little while. Scott got up to the door and rang the door bell. Mary answered and told Scott that Simon was in the backyard getting his bike out of the garage. So Scott went back to the garage and saw Simon.  
  
"Hey there Simon," Scott said walking up to him. But Scott took Simon by surprise and Simon jumped.  
  
"What, o hey man. " Simon said cleaning off his bike.  
  
"Waz sup?"   
  
"Nuttin really just getting ready to take off."   
  
"Where are you going?" Scott asked.  
  
"Friends party." Simon said. " I would ask ya if you wanted to go but he only wants people he invited there. Sorry."  
  
"No that is alright Peter would not let me go anyways. So its all good." Scott said.  
  
"Well I got to go but I will talk to ya later ok." Simon said getting on his bike.  
  
"Ok bye Simon."   
  
"Bye." Simon said riding off.  
  
(Back at Peter's.)  
  
"Mommy!" Mandy yelled up the stairs.  
  
"What is it baby." Sophie said walking down the stairs.  
  
"I am hungry." Mandy demanded.  
  
"Hunny you just ate a little over an hour ago sweetie."  
  
"But I am hungry." Mandy demanded.  
  
"Stop complaining."   
  
"Fine." Mandy said stomping off.  
  
  
(Later at the Party.)  
  
"Yo Simon," his friend Morris called.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Make sure you stay out of trouble tonight ok."   
  
"Sure man no problem." Simon said lying to his friend half drunk.  
  
The rest of the party Simon did not remember. He only remembered something about Morris taking him home cuz he was drunk and Mary and Lucy covering up for him.   
  
(The next day.)  
  
"Have fun last nite?" Mary yelled when he came down the stairs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Simon said really tired and rubbing his forehead because he had a really big headache.  
  
"I cant believe you." Mary said walking away.  
  
Later Lucy told him what he did last nite and how stupid it was. After hours and hours of having a hang over it finally did not bother him so much. 


	7. Happens Every Time

(Back at school a few days later.)  
  
"Are you going to skip out of science again?" Scott asked.  
  
"I have to go so I am going." Simon said with a bad atitude.   
  
"Yeah." Scott said while they walked into Ms. Lane's class room. Soon Ms. Lane began class.  
  
"Simon, your going to have to stay after school today to make up what you missed. And I suggest you come." Ms. Lane said to Simon in front of the class.  
  
"But I cant." Simon said loudly.  
  
"Simon stay or fail." Ms. Lane demanded. " Are you staying?"  
  
  
"I guess I have to now don't I." Simon said angry.  
  
(Later back at Peter's.)  
  
"Hey Scott how was school and where is Simon he usually gets of the bus with you?" Peter questioned.  
  
"Um.. he had to stay after." Scott said. " He did not seem to happy about it though."  
  
"Is everything alright with him?"  
  
"I dunno." Scott said.  
  
"Just remember even here you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Yeah I know Peter, I got homework. I will be upstairs." Scott said walking up stairs. ON his way Mandy started to jump all over him.  
  
"What do you want Mandy?" Scott asked.  
  
"Lets play a game." Mandy demanded  
  
"Why don't you go play with Patrick?" Scott said in a bad mood.  
  
"Fine." Mandy said walking off.  
  
(Back at school.)  
  
"Simon I was quite upset when you did not come to class the other day." Ms. Lane said licking his ear while Simon sat on the bench stool.  
  
"Do we have to do this? You promised you would stop.? Simon said half crying.  
  
"Oh we will right after we play our little game in which you satisfied my every need and want. Now get undressed." Ms. Lane said closing the windows and covering the door and locking it.  
  
That teacher would do this everyday to him that he was forced to stay after.  
  
(Later.)  
  
Simon was in his room and in walked Scott.  
  
"What do you want…go away." Simon yelled.  
  
Scott stood there shocked. "What is wrong man."  
  
"Nothing." Simon said pushing him out of the door. Now Scott new something was going on with Ms. Lane. He just did not want to tell anybody because he was not sure what 


End file.
